


One of Us: A BTS Cheesy Horror Story

by DreamersCircle



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Horror, Angst, Arguing, Blood, Cheese, Cliche, Death, F/M, Horror, Kim Taehyung/V is too social for his own good, Mean Girls, Minor Character Death, Minor Character Deaths, Slow Burn, Some Humor, Threats of Violence, Vomiting, Yoongi thinks he can kiss whoever he wants, cheesy horror, hinting of romance?, killer, theres a killer on the loose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamersCircle/pseuds/DreamersCircle
Summary: Ghost Stories, a killer on the loose, a missing boy--- a peach?Kim Namjoon and Jen arrange a fun night for their group of friends to hang out after a few stressful months of school. Yoongi and Taehyung have other plans and suggests that they should all hang out in the dark, creepy woods, they all agree expecting a chill night by the fire telling ghost stories.What was going to be a fun filled night, turned into a night full of death and terror.Someone is lurking, trying to murder them. Not all of them can escape, but they must try and make it back safely.When one of the boys goes missing, the group has to leave the safety of their homes and go on a search to try and bring their friend back, but the killer is following their tracks, keeping an eye on their movements.They are not safe.Will they be able to find their friend in time, or will the killer find them?





	1. The Nightmare Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a cheesy horror screenshot game of BTS. It was made none other than the lovely Ona_Chi on Kpop Amino. Credit to her for inspiring me. This story was based on the results I got playing the game, and it seemed so much like a movie(a cheesy horror movie) that I had to write this story. There are Original Characters in the Story, and two of them play an important role in this. There are clichés and cheese, so there will be humor. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> One more thing: This story was written by me, DreamersCircle or otherwise known as helenasden on Tumblr. If I see that someone is reposting my work without my permission; I will find you. Enjoy the story. *kisses*

_Joon _

_Hey, Jen. me and Tae are thinking of us all hangin out 2morrow_

 

Jen checked her phone, she smiled as she read his text. It had been a while since they had all hanged out...also Namjoon had texted.

 

_Jen_

_Would love to! What time?_

 

Joon

_We’re thinking maybeeee, at 7 or 8_

 

_Jen_

_Morning or night?_

 

_ Joon  _

_Morning, sure. We’re thinking of stopping by at Waffle House before we go….. of course I mean at night! Girl u crazy._

 

_ Jen  _

_So late tho? Who’s the crazy one now?_

 

_Why at night?_

 

_What r we doing that has to be pretty late?_

 

_Movie?_

 

_ Joon  _

_Are you an old lady or what, lol. Since when has 7 or 8 bothered you?_

 

Namjoon was on full teasing mode. It was getting annoying.

 

_ Jen  _

_Dude i told Mae i would help her study for a test. She might not like it being so late, u know she likes to be fully prepared_

 

_ Joon  _

_Aw , but we haven't hanged in a while. We can do it at 7 and  be back at 10. Come onnn. The Fellowship of The Ring have to be united again_

 

She smiled at his reference.  

 

_ Joon  _

_Besides, I’ve kinda missed you_

 

She felt herself blush. It was true, the month had been extremely busy and she did want to spend time with her friends. She decided to ignore Namjoons flirting.

 

_ Jen  _

_Okay then ,i'll convince her. What are we going to do?_

 

_ Joon  _

_Let's all go for a joyride, stop to eat somewhere, maybe go into one of the nearby cities. It will be beautiful at night, u know? What do u say?_

 

_ Jen  _

_and we’re going to be able to do all that in a span of 3 hours?_

 

_sounds like fun. lets do it_

 

_ Joon  _

_:D_

 

_Oh, me and Tae invited Mark,Tim, and Mateo to come with us_

 

_ Jen  _

_Wait , I thought it was going to be just us. like old times? Why is Taehyung so obsessed with people?_

 

_ Joon  _

_They’re both of our friends. It will be fun and this is how we all became friends right? Doesn't hurt to expand our circle_

 

_ Jen  _

_So much for the Fellowship of the Ring. but okay then. What are we now EXO?_

 

_ Joon  _

_Thats funny. Ok see you then._

 

Great. Mark. It's not that she was antisocial, but they were inviting Mark who was known to be a jerk. He was always picking on people, and their friends were not spared of Mark’s love either. Seokjin and Hoseok were especially blessed the most with Mark’s presence whether it would be embarrassing remarks about their clothes, hobbies, you name it. He loved making them feel uncomfortable. Overall, a wonderful person. She didn't know why Taehyung was friends with him or why he would want to hang out with him. As for Tim, she knew he was a mutual friend of both Namjoon and Taehyung, although he spent more time with Namjoon. She didn't know much about Mateo except that he was one of Namjoon’s other friends. He was a quiet guy who would talk with Namjoon but once she or one of the other guys would approach he would leave.

 

Well, if Mark behaved they probably would have a nice time and Namjoon was right about one thing. She and Mae get closer to the guys after one night of hanging out, and since then they were inseparable. Since then, the 9 of them were coined “The Fellowship of the Ring” by Namjoon. Yoongi thought it was stupid. Namjoon told him to read a book.

 

However, this semester saw their schedules to be so jam-packed they hadn't had time to hang out. Namjoon started studying even more than usual due to his difficult classes, Seokjin was perfecting an important project that was due soon as well as working, Hoseok and Jimin were busy with their studies and their dance classes, Jungkook had a lot of extracurricular activities all which involved sports, Yoongi was busy with his job(and when he wasn't, nobody knew where the heck he was) and Taehyung…she also hadn't seen him in a while, then again Tae was extremely popular and had even more friends than Namjoon.

 

Jen and Mae had a mountain of homework and projects to complete so there would be text messages sent between each other and the guys, they would share lunch sometimes, chat in the halls, but they never had time to hang out just the nine of them. Well, it probably wouldn't be so bad. Hey, maybe she would be able to get to know the other guys better. Anyhow, despite the three newcomers, Jen couldn't wait until tomorrow.

 

And oh yes. Tomorrow was going to be the best night she ever had. Trust this author.

 

* * *

 

 

Mae flipped out and adamantly said she was not going out that night because she needed to study for the test.

 

She found herself going out(forced, in her opinion)

 

They approached Seokjin’s pickup. It couldn't be considered a new car but Seokjin loved it just the same, it was pretty reliable.

 

”Hey, guys!!!!!!!” Jen called out. She waved at them happily, and started to run to the car. Suddenly Taehyung launched himself from the car, ”Jenny!!!!!!!!!” She slammed in to him and almost tripped, he wrapped his arms around her body, squeezing the life out of her.

 

“Taehyung! You almost killed me! Will you just-”

 

“Did you miss me? I missed you!” His gave his cute box-shaped grin.

 

“Tae, I saw you yester-- Wait, I didn't see you yesterday. I feel like I haven't seen you in a long time actually.”

 

His smile faded, "That's because I’ve been so busy. You haven't noticed that we’ve barely seen each other?”

 

“No I have, that's not what I meant. I’ve just been busy too, but I’m really happy to see you”.

 

He looked at her for a moment and smiled shyly.

 

”I told you I didn't want to go, I have things to do.” Mae grumbled. Jen waved and high fived the other guys. Jungkook scooted to the end of the backseat, “Guys, make room for them. Jimin go to the back of the pickup.”

 

“Why me!”? Jimin was offended.

 

“Because there’s not a lot of space.” He replied. “Me and the girls will sit here and you Hoseok, Yoongi, and Taehyung can sit out there.”

 

“What?!” Taehyung yelled out, looking surprised.

 

“But why does it have to me?” Jimin huffed folding his arms.

 

Yoongi glared. “Real question here. Why do **I** always have to be in the back”. He looked at the youngest boy, tilting his head to the side. “Don't you like adventure and excitement? You can stand on your hands and try to keep your balance while Seokjin's driving. Best time of your life, I’m sure of it.”

 

“Oh, so you can just lay over the seat like a mummy,” Jungkook retorted. "And squish the girls.”

 

Yoongi looked at him defiantly, ”What's so wrong about that?”

 

Hoseok interrupted Jungkook. “Why can't I just squeeze in with you guys? I don't take up space Kookie.” Hoseok started pushing Jungkook and ended up squishing him in the process.

 

“All of you shut up! We’re wasting time.” Seokjin called from the driver’s seat.

 

Namjoon sat across from him in the passengers side. “Yeah guys, come on! Just sit down. Oh, how are you ladies by the way?”

 

Jen smiled at him. “We’re feeling great.”

 

Jungkook pushed Hoseok away and looked down. “Uh Mae, you can sit next to me, if you want.” Jungkook said patting the seat next to him.

 

 “Okay,” Mae sat next to him and buckled her seat belt.

 

“Ahhh, I see.” Hoseok grinned. ”Ok then. I’ll just go to the backseat and let the wind take me.”

 

“Huh? What do you mean?” Jungkook asked confused.

 

Jen went over to Namjoon and asked, “Hey, where are Mark and the others?”

 

“They’re meeting us at the diner,” Namjoon replied to her. “We’re going to eat first.”

 

“Good! Because I’m starving!!!” Taehyung yelled at the top of his lungs from the back of the truck. Seokjin turned the ignition and started the car.

 

Ah, just like old times. 

* * *

 

The trip to the diner was a blast. Windows rolled down, music on high volume, and everyone singing along and joking with each other. Namjoon stuck his arm out the window feeling the rush of the air. It didn't take too long before they reached the diner. Jen looked at it from the window. It seemed like it was a nice place, though there were a lot of dark trees in back of it. She wondered how the diner would fair during a storm with all those trees.

 

They came out of Seokjin’s truck at the same time that Mark came out of his Mustang, “Wow Seokjin, still driving that old P.O.S? I think the paint is starting to come off a little.”  

 

Everyone stood there awkwardly. Namjoon looked at Taehyung. Taehyung put his hand to his hair and shrugged looking embarrassed. Mark always liked pointing out everything about Seokjin and would frequently embarrass him. Then again, Mark was equally offensive to all of them.

 

“Of course I'm still driving the same car Mark.” Seokjin said seriously. “It still works with no problems so why get a new one?”  Seokjin had worked hard to get his first car, saving every dollar until he could afford it and he cherished it so much. He had bought it with his own money, without his parents help. Not everyone's family was rich enough to buy a 2018 car, so it was up to him. It belonged to him, it truly was His. So what if it wasn't the car of the year.

 

“Wouldn't hurt.” Mark said casually. Before Yoongi could open his mouth to retort, Namjoon changed the subject, “Where are the others”?

 

“In the car,” Mark said checking his phone.

 

Yoongi opened his mouth anyway, ”Hey Mark, is that a new car?”

 

Mark looked up and said proudly,”Yeah, 2018 car. Pretty dope, huh?”

 

The side of Yoongi's mouth lifted up, looking like he was going to laugh any minute. ”Yeah, that explains everything. That was a nice gift from them.”

 

Mark looked up confused. Suddenly the door to the passenger seat opened and Tim came out finishing his conversation with Mateo. Tim approached Namjoon with a hug he then went to greet Taehyung. The back door opened and they heard a feminine voice say, ”Hurry, and let me get out! I’m sooo uncomfortable.”

 

Jen recognized her immediately. The long, perfect blonde hair that cascaded past her shoulders and ended in beautiful waves, her slightly suntanned legs that could belong to no one else but Ava, the most popular girl in the school, the most beautiful girl(according to the whole population in school) and the girl that all the boys wanted to date. If you weren't Ava, who cared about you, at least that was what everyone seemed to believe. Idiots.

 

Melissa and Christina who Yoongi lovingly nicknamed “Drones” piled out after her. Ava was never seen without her girls and vice versa. Besides, it wouldn't have been the perfect friend group if it didn't have three girls. The three girls immediately started straightening their outfits. Being beautiful and popular was not a crime. What was a crime was Ava’s personality. She also happened to be the meanest girl in school, a fact that all the girls knew(Well, the boys also knew but didn't care). Jen looked at Namjoon and Taehyung. “Okay, which one of you two wanted to enjoy Ava’s company?” she asked dryly. Taehyung looked down and replied, ”I didn't want her to come but Mark said she found out and wanted to come.”

 

”How did she find out?”

 

“Mark wanted her to come, I think he’s seeing her?” He said, his tone unsure. “I don't know. Really, I didn't want her to come. I’m just as surprised as you are. She’s mean,” he said quietly.

 

Namjoon turned to Jen, ”I said that it will be okay. Well, I didn't know her friends were coming along.”

 

”Me neither.” Taehyung added. Namjoon raised his hands, ”But I mean how bad can it be?”

Jen nodded in agreement, “True. They’ll be nice to you guys.”

 

“Jen, come on.” Namjoon then turned his attention to Ava and her friends, ”Uh, Ava I didn't know that your friends were coming.”

Ava smiled sweetly at him, ”Oh, come on Joon, how can I leave my girls?” Melissa was trying to adjust her heart stone necklace, ”Ava, could you see if my necklace is on right?” Ava turned to help her.

 

A shorter girl came out of the door. _More people?_ Jen thought. How many came with Mark? She had straight chestnut hair that reached past her shoulders, and was wearing a hoodie paired with skinny jeans. She put her hands in her pockets and looked at the ground.  Namjoon turned back to them, ”Ah yes, Tim asked if he could bring his sister Emery along.” Taehyung looked blankly at Namjoon, ”Uh, I didn't know she was coming either.”

 

Namjoon dismissed him, “Okay, so we’re all here! Let’s go inside.”  Jen and Mae approached Ava and her friends. Might as well try and be nice. ” Hi Ava.”

Ava gave a smile that didn’t match her eyes. “Hi, Jennifer. Mae.”

 

“Hi, guys” Jen said to Melissa and Christina.

 

“Oh, hi,” they said and turned back to each other to talk. Ava then turned her back to Jen and Mae as the trio talked amongst themselves. Emery at least seemed friendly when they greeted her, although a bit awkward. But awkward is okay.

 

They shared a booth and enjoyed delicious cheeseburgers and fries. Ava would switch from talking with Mark to Namjoon to Taehyung to Seokjin to Jungkook. Occasionally she chatted with Jimin who would blush every time she shot one of her gorgeous smiles at him, before she turned her attention back to Mark. Jen was showing some memes to Hoseok who would laugh gleefully. Mark was apparently saying something to Taehyung, Tae didn't look very happy.

 

Jen looked over to see what Emery was doing. She was on her phone, her eyes would sometimes glance at Ava and her friends. Jen turned to her and asked, ”So Emery, right?”

 

The brown haired girl looked up in surprise. “Uh, yeah. And you're Jennifer?”

 

“Yeah, I didn't know Tim had a sister, it's cool meeting you.”

 

Emery smiled shyly, ”Oh, thanks.”

 

“Hey, I haven't seen you around. You go to another school?”

 

“Yeah, I do. Me and Tim were supposed to go to the movies but he said your friends invited him so…he brought me along. Not that I don't want to hang with you guys!” she said quickly.

 

“No, it’s okay, I get it. It was out of the blue for you. But hey, at least we get to know each other.”

 

Emery’s face broke into a smile. “Cool. I’d like that.”

 

When they finished their food, they made their way back into the dark parking lot. They stopped near their cars and started talking about what they wanted to do in the city. Namjoon, Mark, and Ava were arguing with each other on where they should go. Jen and Mae noticed Emery shyly go over to Tim. She seemed to be trying to get their attention, which was denied. She stood there awkwardly.

 

Taehyung walked closer to the trees, and started tossing pebbles in their direction. Yoongi and Jungkook joined him and started chatting. Mark was starting to get sarcastic with Namjoon just as Yoongi was making his way towards them. “Hey guys, I’ve got an idea.” They all turned their attention to Yoongi. “How about instead of us heading to the city, let's go into the woods?”

 

Ava laughed, ”Are you serious? We are not going in there. Look Min, I came to have a good time, not get lost in some creepy woods and get bitten by ticks.”

 

“I think it’ll be fun,” he replied.

 

“Nah man, that does not sound like a good idea,” Namjoon said at the same time that Mae intervened, ”No! We’re not doing that, it's too dangerous.”

 

Mark laughed, “I don't know but that sounds kind of fun. I say we do it.”

 

“What!?” Namjoon stared at him, eyes wide. “Dude, come on. It’s a bad idea. It’s a bad idea, Yoongi,” Namjoon directed at him annoyed.

 

Mae agreed, ”No, there could be animals in there, it's dark and we only have our cell phones. And we can get lost. We’re not doing that.” Yoongi just looked at her silently.

 

This didn't make any sense to Jen, ”Why do you want to go there Yoongi?”

 

“Most importantly, what are we even going to do there?” Ava said angrily. Yoongi rolled his eyes, “I don't want to wander the woods aimlessly guys. There's a place that some people have set up, there's a campfire and not too far from it is a lake. It's sort of been made into a campsite. Taehyung knows a faster way to get to it from here. Its something different for a change, and at least we would be doing something that's more productive than just standing here arguing, don't you think?” He tilted his head to the right, challenging them.

 

Taehyung and Jungkook joined Yoongi, “Me and Jungkook want to go too. It will be fun, guys,” Taehyung said.

 

Jen bit her lip, “Guys, I don't think we should. Wouldn't it be better if we just went during the day? I mean, why now? Besides, what if there are others there?”

 

“And we don't know those people,” Mae added.

 

“Oh, come on.” Jungkook said. “Nothing's going to happen to us, don’t be chicken you guys.”

 

Melissa put her hands to her hair, “Oh my god! There could be a psycho killer out there! Who could kill us!”

 

“I think it won't be so bad.” Christina said. Ava looked at her as if she was crazy. “R-right Ava?” Christina stammered. “Besides we could...get closer to our friends,” she said glancing at Jimin.

 

Ava’s arms were crossed, thinking. The idea did seem tempting. “But I dont think it’s worth it, Christina.”

 

“You all are a bunch of girls.” Mark said. ”Who wants to go in, raise your hand.”

 

Taehyung, Jungkook, Mark, Tim, and Melissa raised their hands. Ava’s mouth fell open, “You guys have got to be kidding me.”

 

“Tim? You too?” Namjoon asked surprised. 

 

“We’re young.” Tim replied sheepishly. “We need to get out of our comfort zone you know?” His sister just gaped at him.

 

Mark who loved acting the role of a leader asked, “Okay, and who are a bunch of cowards, raise your hand. Oh, I’m sorry! I mean, who doesn't want to go raise your hand.” He laughed, looking like he was enjoying himself.

 

The rest of the group raised theirs. “There is actually no reason for us to raise our hands,” Seokjin said exasperated, “The answer is simple. We don't go. It's a stupid idea we could get hurt!”

 

Hoseok went behind Jimin, who also looked scared but was trying to hide it. ”I’m not going in there, you crazy people! Can’t we just have a normal evening?” Hoseok added.

 

Mark ignored those comments and turned his attention to Mateo. “What about you Matt?” Mateo looked down at the ground, shuffling his feet. “Whichever way, doesn't matter to me. I’ll go wherever.”

 

Namjoon put his hand to his face, ”Mateo, seriously.”

 

Ava wasn't going to have any of it, ”Well, it's our nine against your six. Even if Mateo would side with you guys we would still have more people against you. We’re not going.”

 

Mark did not like the sound of that, “Well, you scared little girls can go home and hide under your covers like the good little kids you are, we’ll just go. Hey, maybe you all could have a sleepover together and play with Barbies” he cackled. ”Come on, guys.”

 

Apparently, Ava’s desire to not go into the woods vanished, because she ran after Mark, ”Mark, no!” He ignored her and continued walking towards the woods, Namjoon went after him to try and convince him to stay.

 

Ava grabbed Namjoon’s arm, “Namjoon! Maybe we should go with them after all. Mark is being kind of stupid but we can’t just leave him.”

 

Namjoon looked at her with confusion, “I thought you didn't want to go.”

 

“I don't, but I can't just leave Mark.” Pressing the side of her chest against Namjoon’s arm she continued, “Look, they're not exactly a bright group, we need to take care of them. I mean, what can you do in the woods? At some stupid campfire? They should get bored sometime and want to leave, right guys?” She smiled brightly at the rest.

 

“No.” Mae replied. Ava rolled her eyes and dismissed her. Namjoon subtly took his arm away from Ava, looking embarrassed. Jen was glad that he did.

 

There was a lot of protesting from Seokjin, Mae, Jimin, and Hoseok, the latter frantically trying to change their minds, but everyone decided to make the intelligent decision of going into the woods.

 

The group could barely make out the path they were walking on, all that could be seen in the darkness were the trees that surrounded them, and the lights that shone from their cellphones providing them some way to see where they were going. Some of them were grumbling, walking carelessly and wondering why they agreed to go in the first place. Others like Hoseok and Jimin were walking cautiously. Hoseok kept jumping and yelping with each noise, “What was that?!”

 

“What, what is it?!” Jimin asked startled. “I thought I saw something!” Hoseok replied grabbing on to Jimin's arm. Jimin looked annoyed, ”It’s just your shadow, Hoseok! Stop it, you're making me jump.” Hoseok looked embarrassed, ” Sorry.”

 

After about 30 minutes, they seemed to calm down. The moon was shining brightly and they were able to see better. It didn't seem so bad. It wasn't too long before they started joking around with each other. Namjoon walked beside Jen, talking with her. Jen saw Ava’s hand over her mouth looking at her. She was snickering and saying something to her friends as they huddled together and laughed, shooting glances at Jen talking with Namjoon. Her hands clenched.

 

The group continued walking. Suddenly, they heard rustling in the bushes. The group stopped and turned to the right. “Who are you?” Mark called out. Mae hissed, ”What if it’s an animal? What good would that do?” He glared at her, ”Shut up, chick.” The bushes rustled again, the sound seemed to be coming closer. They grouped closer, and stared to the right. Suddenly the bushes went still. They waited holding their breath. Nothing happened. The group exhaled. “You’ve got to be freaking kidding me.” Mark said rolling his eyes.

 

A body jumped out at them. Everyone screamed and started to scramble away. Jen dropped her phone. “BOO!” The person yelled at them. Hoseok screamed even louder. Namjoon’s voice yelled out, ”Wait, stop guys! Seokjin?!” Everyone stopped screaming and looked to see who was it that made them jump out of their skins. They saw Seokjin standing in front of them looking sheepish. Taehyung and Yoongi emerged from behind a tree laughing. “You guys! Your faces!”, Yoongi said as he bent down laughing.

 

“I recorded it all! Guys that was fantastic!” Taehyung said gleefully holding on to Yoongi for support as he started to rewatch the recording on his phone and laughed.

 

Mark grabbed Seokjin from the collar, cursing. ” You think that was funny?! Huh?! Let’s see if you're laughing when my fist connects with your face!” They rushed to separate him from Seokjin. Taehyung pulled Mark away, ”Mark don’t! It wasn't Seokjin's fault, it was me and Yoongi. We convinced him to do it.” Mark shoved him. “Well, what do I expect from a Class A-hole like yourself Taehyung!“ Taehyung looked hurt. “I-I’m sorry, it was just a prank. Honestly, you would have done it too if you had thought of it.”

 

“Oh, so you're calling me stupid now!?” Mark asked furiously. Taehyung frantically held up his hands, “No, that's not what I meant-”

 

“ If there's anyone here who's stupid we all know the person who perfectly fits that bill is you!” Mark yelled at him. Taehyung froze. Namjoon yelled “Mark! That’s enough!” Yoongi pushed Mark, ”Ok, I’ve been having to deal with your crap the whole night, and I’m not taking it anymore. So leave now!” He shoved him. Mark’s eyes looked dangerously aggressive, he shoved Yoongi back. ”You think this is funny bro!”

 

”Yes, come at me if you’re so mad! I’m loving this!” Yoongi taunted him.  “Stop, stop!” Namjoon came between them before the situation could get worse. Seokjin rested his forehead on his hand, ” No everything is my fault, I should have said no.”

 

“Why did you do it in the first place?!” Ava asked angrily. Seokjin met her eyes and shrugged, “I thought it was funny.” He almost giggled but caught himself, realizing that if he did someone was going to kill him. Mark muttered, ”I hope you all drown in that lake”. “Excuse me?” Yoongi raised an eyebrow. Mark ignored him and instead focused his attention on Taehyung who still looked upset. ”Well?! How much farther?” he demanded. His eyes narrowed as he waited for Taehyung to respond. Taehyung's eyebrows furrowed. “Not that far”, he said quietly, taking his eyes off Mark as he started walking deeper into the forest. The others followed him.

 

Taehyung was right, a couple of minutes later they reached the campsite. The group could tell that the people who made this did put in effort. They had arranged some tree logs in a circle for people to sit. In the middle was a stone ring, all that was needed was to start a fire. Taehyung turned to them pointing to the left, ”There's also a beautiful lake to the right of us, it only takes less than 5 minutes to get there.”

 

“That's cool, Taehyung.” Jen told him. “Maybe we can go there later.” Taehyung looked at her for a moment and grinned at her gratefully,” Yeah, that would be great Jen.” Mark rolled his eyes. Taehyung ignored him and kept staring at her. Jen looked somewhere else not knowing what to do. Taehyung and his random stares. Namjoon looked irritated, ” Ok, why are we standing around here.” Taehyung snapped his attention back to them, “Oh, right! Let’s sit down guys”. He smiled cheerfully.

 

The group gathered around the campfire. “Okay, so does anyone know how to start a fire?” Tim asked looking at them. “I do!” Jungkook said quickly getting up. Hoseok smiled at the excited boy. “Wow, our Jungkook can do everything.” Mateo looked concerned. ”Um, hey, is this like private property? Are we going to get in trouble for this?” Yoongi already sitting on the floor against the log, tilted his head back. ”Nah, it belongs to no one, so it's ours for the night.” Jungkook excitedly went to look for kindling. It didn't take long for him to start a fire, and soon the group was choosing where to sit. Jen sat down and felt someone sit next to her. She looked to her right to see who it was. It was Ava! Jen hadn't even realized it. Ava did. It dawned on her that she had sat next to Jen the Nobody. Melissa and Christina predictably sat next to their queen. Ava’s blue eyes slightly widened, but then quickly changed to a look of disinterest. She turned her head as if she hadn't seen Jen and motioned for her friends to get up. Melissa looked up in surprise, ” But we just sat down!” she whined. Ava smiled prettily and gestured her friends to follow, ” No, it's better here.” She sat a couple of logs away from Jen. The other girls glanced at Jen, realizing they were too close to the nobody and subsequently pretended not to notice her. They stood up and sat next to Ava. Predictably, they started chatting together looking like they were having such a great time. A great time that Jen of course would not be a part of. She rolled her eyes and ignored them back. Who knew sitting next to her was so offensive.

 

She looked to see what the others were doing. Namjoon was deeply absorbed in a conversation with Tim and Seokjin, not noticing what would happen next. Taehyung, friendly as ever, was showing a bracelet to Mateo, Mark made a gesture to see it. Taehyung gave the bracelet to him, smiling. Mark looked at it for a second and threw it. Taehyung looked horrified and got up quickly to go after it. Jen, shocked, looked at Mateo to see if he would confront Mark. Mateo just looked down. She felt a flash of anger, and stood up, marching towards Mark. Just as she was about to open her mouth to yell at him, she felt someone grab on to her arm. She turned to see it was Taehyung. She looked into his brown eyes, he shook his head. “Can you help me find it?” Jen turned her head back in Marks direction, ”Wait! I need to “talk” to Mark first”. He pulled her away towards where the bracelet was thrown.

 

They crouched searching for the bracelet, using the light from their cellphones to see better. Jen looked at Taehyung, ”Tae, why didn't you say anything? Or let me go to him or at least told Namjoon!”

 

”I-I just-”

 

“Why are you even friends with him in the first place?! He’s a jerk! He doesn't treat you right and you don't need him. Real friends don't treat each other that way”, she said quietly, not meeting his eyes. Taehyung found his bracelet and stood up. He held his hand out and helped her up. He focused on brushing off the dirt. “I-I thought he changed. He’s been nice to me lately and----- I don't know, Jenny.” At that moment Jen didn't know what to say. Taehyung just wanted to see the best in people. He wouldn't look her in the eyes, instead he was focusing on tying his bracelet back on his wrist. “You can't be friends with everyone, Taehyung. Some people are just not worth it. He’s not worth it. He’s not good enough for you.” His eyes met hers. His voice deepened, ”But you’re good enough for me. Right?”

 

“Huh?” Wait, where did this conversation come from? And where was this headed? Why did things suddenly feel so awkward? Jen touched her hair trying to evade this dangerous topic, “Well, I’m your friend, Tae. At least I hope I'm a good friend to you.” Taehyung nodded, ”You are.” It was quiet for an awkward moment, suddenly his face broke into a grin, ”Hey, let's go to the lake together, just you and I.”

 

“Oh. What about the others?” She smiled wryly. “Not Mark. We can leave him behind.” Taehyung laughed and looked to the side “Nah. Just you and me.”  “Not even Jungkook or Jimin?” “Just us. Don't you understand “Us” dummy?” he playfully pushed her forehead away. She swatted his hand, ”Stop. I hate it when you do that. Let's just go back.”

 

“Hey! What about the lake?”  “We’ll go later, Tae. I guess.” Taehyung smiled daringly at her ”Just you and me? You guess? So we can have some alone time together?” “I said, I gu-Wait, what?!”  Taehyung laughed in a teasing way, ”You better or you're going to get it.” Jen rolled her eyes,” Yeah, yeah sure idiot. Let’s go.” Taehyung laughed again and pinched her, he ran away in a heartbeat. She tried to punch his arm but he was too far away cackling. God, how could he be so annoying sometimes?

 

He almost ran into Ava. “Whoa, slow down there! Where were you, Taehyung?”  “Oh sorry. About the almost running into you. I was with Jennifer.“ Ava did not look pleased. ”Oh. I see. Hey, want to go somewhere to talk?” She asked coyly. Taehyung looked mildly irritated. “No.” Ava playfully pouted, ”Aw, why not? “ She brushed her finger against his face. Jen for the second time that night clenched her fists. Someone else was going to die tonight. Taehyung pushed Ava’s hand away from his face. “Because I don't want to.” He moved away from her and left. Ava sighed angrily, and folded her arms. She noticed Jen was looking at her. She narrowed her eyes. Jen didn’t have any time for Ava’s attitude and was about to walk away when Ava said, “You know you have no chance with him.” Jen rolled her eyes, though something about that comment bothered her. “What are you on about. He is my friend. That's why I talk to him.” Ava rolled her eyes back at her,”Pfft. Yeah, right.”  Jen felt the heat rise in her cheeks, “At least I want to be his friend, you just talk to him because you want to get in his pants.” The words rushed out of her mouth without her intending to. Ava glared at her like she was going to kill her. ”He’s too good-looking for you.” With that one comment she dismissed Jen. The words hurt her but what could she do? Ava was already gone and if Jen tried to continue, Ava would make sure she would have an audience and would play the victim. She had done it more than once, and not just to Jen.

 

Jen returned to others and sat back in her place. Namjoon went over and sat next to her, giving her a smile. “Alright, so what does everyone want to do now?” Ava said flipping her hair over her shoulder, ”Let's go back. It's boring here.” Jimin looked up,“I know what to do.” Everyone turned their attention to him. He smiled mischievously, ” Let's tell ghost stories.” Hoseok quickly raised his hand, ”I’m against that!” Mark laughed at him, ”What are you still in class?” Hoseok's face flushed red as he tried to ignore Marks ridiculing comment,” How about we just sing campfire songs?” Mark covered his face, ”Oh my God, you are like 5 years old. Afraid you'll get nightmares?” “Stop Mark,” Hoseok said, looking embarrassed. “But guys”, he continued, “It’s night and we’re all alone. I really don't want to tell ghost stories.” He looked at them with pleading eyes.

 

They told ghost stories.

 

There were the usual stories of ghosts haunting people, teenagers coming to a haunted house, dark and stormy nights, the usual fun stuff, Hoseok hating them all. Tim raised his hand, ”Okay, I got one.” He leaned forward, clasping his hands together.

 

“There were 10 friends who were always together no matter what. The best of friends you could say, or at least that's what it looked like to most people. They always got into trouble with each other but there were also many good times. There was this one guy in the group, and he was sort of the oddball, a misfit you could say, he was different from the others, and so that's why the others were not as close with him as they were with the rest. And he knew it, but he still wanted to be a part of them, he tried his best to fit in with the group. They had a leader in the group, and the misfit looked up to him the most. The problem was the leader would always bully him and make the misfit cry. He was tired of being bullied, but they were his only friends so he kept his mouth shut. One night they all decided to go off into a secluded area, and they decided to go swimming in the lake. The misfit wasn't so good at swimming but the leader said he would be nearby to make sure nothing happened to him. They swam off a good distance from the others to talk with each other. Suddenly the leader pushed the misfits head into the water! He struggled against the strong arms weighing him down, but he managed to lift his head just in time to see the leader swim away from him. He started shouting out the leaders name, panicking. But the leader just kept swimming. The leader climbed out of the water and told the others it was late and that they needed to start heading back. The rest of the friends followed. The misfit tried yelling for help but whether they heard or not, they didn't turn back. He was left alone. Betrayed by his friends. He tried swimming closer to land but it was too dark to see anything, he swam aimlessly trying to reach dry land that seemed farther and farther away. Alone, cold, and afraid. He soon grew too tired to move his arms and he slowly sank deep into the water. It was so dark, so cold. He felt all alone and very, very afraid. He waited for death to take him. But it seemed like his mind wouldn't turn off. His conscience never seemed to fade, as day and night would pass. For years, he was down there.  All he could think about was his friends. He asked himself why did they do that too him? Memories flashed through his mind, memories of the leader bullying him, making him feel worthless, miserable. Memories of his other friends watching. They would do nothing. Memories of him being excluded from his friends also flooded his mind. And not one of them had tried to look for him. His eyes opened and he felt himself propelled from the water filled with rage. His skin looked gray and when the moon shone on him, he was translucent. Not quite alive, but not quite dead. There was only one thing he wanted. Revenge. One by one, in the dead of night, when they were at their most vulnerable, he took their lives. He tore one of their heads off, another he hanged, another strangled, another hacked by an axe. They knew some force was picking them off one by one. But it seemed as if there was nothing they could do. Every moment at night they would hear noises, and they would break into cold sweats, wondering if this moment was their last. Soon, the leader was the only one left alive. He was confronted by his old friend. The leader got on his knees and begged for forgiveness, but the boy that he once knew, the boy he had abused, was no longer in there. All that was left was a cold husk, thirsting for revenge. He tore his eyes out, and stabbed him multiple times. He then dropped him into the lake, the leader couldn't see, thrashing in the lake, feeling his blood leave him, the water getting darker because of it. All he could hear was the sound of the ghost boy cackling, as his head was repeatedly shoved down the water, he struggled. He couldn't breathe and finally, he became still.

 

Nobody in the town knew why all these teenagers died or who had killed them, they thought it was a curse, a curse that stopped and everything was quiet again. But it would not remain that way for long. Because every once in a while, the Ghost Boy would come back to seek vengeance for those who were betrayed.”

 

“Alright, that was my story.” Tim said smiling. ”Dude, that wasn't even scary.” Mark said unimpressed. ”It was kind of lame to be honest”, Ava pitched in. “And that whole I’m-going-to-get-revenge-because-my-friends- left-me-all-alone reasoning sounds too much like that horror story that was all over social media.” Tim rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly, ” Oh, come on guys. I thought it was kind of cool.” Hoseok who was nervously twisting the end of his right sleeve said,” I thought it was scary, I mean why wouldn't a ghost that comes to rip the heads off of teens be scary? Imagine if that would happen to us!”  ”C’mon, it wasn't that scary,” Yoongi said, “and the good parts only happened at the end.” ” I think it was a pretty good story, and it has a moral to it. Don’t bully people or exclude your friends.” Emery mentioned, wanting to be part of the conversation. Ava, Melissa, Christina, Mark and Yoongi looked at each other and started laughing. “The moral of the story?” Mark taunted. “This isn't some kind of literature class, kid.”

 

”I liked it.“ Taehyung looked thoughtful from where he sat, resting his chin on his hand. “I thought it was perfect.”  “Kiss a..”Mark mumbled. Taehyung rose his head sharply. Jimin sat still, with his arms folded glaring. Jimin was usually Mark’s favorite targets but it seemed he was spared for today since it seemed like Mark was having a field day with everyone else. He hated him, but was too afraid to say anything to him. Still he hated what he said to Taehyung. “What did you say”, Seokjin asked, his voice sounding clipped. Mark’s expression was innocent, “Oh, nothing, just saying Taehyung kisses up to people, nothing wrong with that. Maybe that's why he has lots of friends, which is great for him.” Jen had enough, she stood up furiously. ” Ok, what is your problem! Are you still mad that you screamed like a little kid all because of Taehyung's prank? Are you embarrassed? Just leave him alone!” Mark looked taken aback, ” What? I didn't mean any harm", Mark said once again feigning innocence. He muttered under his breath “Stupid bitc-”, Namjoon stood up to say something but Seokjin beat him to it, cutting Mark off mid sentence. ” Alright Mark, we’ve been having to deal with your garbage and we’re not taking this anymore”.

 

“Sure Grandpa, talk like we actually listen to you and care about what you think.” Seokjin clenched his fists tightly and was about to lunge at him, but Namjoon stopped him.

 

Namjoon, irritated and trying to control himself, turned his attention to Mark, “Mark, I’m going to ask you to leave.”  Mark laughed, “Wait, what? You're asking me? To leave?” Namjoon nodded once, ” Yes, I am. I was trying to give you a chance, but all you've been doing is insulting and fighting with my friends. So if you're just going to keep that attitude, just go home with it. We don’t want it.”

 

Mark glared intensely at Namjoon, looking like he would lunge at him at any moment. For a moment no one said anything as Mark and Namjoon stared at each other, the air was filled with tension. Finally Mark spoke, “I’m not going. Fine. I’ll play nice with you all, but if you think you can talk to me like that again Kim, you will regret it.”

 

Jimin scoffed under his breath,” Sure, you’ll play nice because you don't know the way back.” Mark shot him a glare, ” I heard that.” Jimin quickly looked away. Ava hastily stepped in, ”Guys, let’s just calm down. We came here all together, so we should all leave together. Besides, we don't want anyone to get lost, and I’m sure Mark doesn't mean it. He’s just upset.” Mae and Jen looked at each other. _Yeah, right._ Of course Ava would defend Mark if it was the last thing she would do. She sat back down and sighed, ” You know what would have made this night better? If we had beer. Ten times so much better.”

 

Mae tapped Jen and Namjoons arms to get their attention, “Guys, I have no service on my phone. We can't call anybody, and we could get eaten by a bear.” Jen looked at Namjoon with concern. “I think we should head back.” Namjoons eyebrows furrowed together as he thought of what that implicated. Jen noticed Emery sitting uncomfortably near Ava and her friends, they were huddled together taking selfies, looking like the best friends you ever saw. For a moment Ava and Jen’s eyes met. Again, she glanced away like she didn't see her, and kept on chatting happily with her friends. Christina and Melissa made a point to act like the other girls weren't around. Jen gestured Emery to sit closer to her, Mae and Namjoon. Emery smiled at her gratefully and sat next to her.

 

After they chatted for a while Jen’s eyes got lost in the flames in front of her. She thought it looked so warm and inviting as she felt her eyes start to droop, she rested her head on Namjoon’s shoulder, and drifted off to sleep. Namjoon glanced at her and smiled. Mae was slightly bored, she got up to sit on Namjoon’s other side and did the same. Good thing Namjoon had two shoulders. Seokjin who was sitting on Mae’s other side, smiled with amusement, and put an arm around her, bringing her closer to him. He rubbed her arm. Namjoon cuddled Jen and smiled down at her.

 

As if it only lasted a second, Jen was not only woken up by her head falling off Namjoon’s shoulder, but also from the gasps and shouts from others and Hoseok’s screams. She opened her eyes in alarm, the fire was out and all she could see was darkness. “Hey, what's going on!?” someone shouted. “Who put the fire out?!” Jen tried to stand up, but she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She jumped. ”Jen, don't move!” Namjoon’s voice told her. He stood up next to her, his arm still around her waist and called out to the others, "Guys, just calm down! The fire just blew out that's all.”  Suddenly they heard a piercing scream, followed by Ava shrieking. “Oh my god, what?! What is going on?!” Tim’s voice called out, followed by panicking voices. Jen grabbed on to Namjoon’s shirt, trying to peer out into the darkness. She could only make out vague outlines. “Oh my god, MELISSA! Why do you have to scare me!” Ava called out angrily. “Ugh! Guys, Melissa is always screaming for everything, she just scared me. Somebody put the fire back on.” Jen exhaled. _Thank goodness._ She thought she heard some strange sounds. It sounded thick. And wet? _What the-?_

 

“One of you guys did this. I know it.” Marks annoyed voice said. Ava‘s teasing voice followed” Oh come on, Mark. I heard you screaming.” “Not as loud as you babe.” he replied in a flirty tone. They took out their phones to have some light. “Guys, I feel weird.” Taehyung’s voice called out. Jimin laughed. "You're funny, Tae.”  “No, I’m serious guys, I feel wet.” There were several voices in disgust. “Jeez, Taehyung, you had to let it out didn't you”, Mark said disgusted. “No, guys!” Taehyung yelled horrified. “Not that! I didn't pee on myself! I just feel wet!”

 

“Can someone please light the fire back on? My phone is going to lose its power.” Hoseok said bringing their attention back to the issue. “Yeah, we should.” Jimin agreed. “I don't want that to happen to my phone.”  “I got it!” Jungkook happily knelt by the fire and busied himself with starting it up. He made a small fire in no time. Christina sat down and started laughing,” Ok guys, that scared me, but you gotta admit that was pretty funny.” Somebody else started screaming, Jen whipped her head to see who it was. That someone was Jungkook. Jungkook didn't scare easily, and loved watching horror movies, but there he was, eyes wide, frozen in fear. What could have set such fear in Jungkook? He screamed because he was staring at Taehyung. Taehyung startled, looked down at himself and gasped in horror. His shirt and some of his arm was stained, covered in something dark. Drops of the dark substance was on his cheek. He looked down to his right, everyone followed his eyes. He froze, his face paled. They saw a body laying on the ground, they could make out long hair sprawled out. There were gashes, and deep holes on her chest and abdomen, dark liquid seeping out covering her clothes. Her eyes were wide, staring up at the sky. Lifeless. Hanging from her neck was a heart stone necklace. Ava clutched her hair with both hands, “Oh my god! OH MY GOD! MELISSA!!” Christina started crying. Ava also looked like she had dark stains on her. Jen realized that Taehyung and Ava were covered in Melissa's blood. Namjoon knelt down to inspect her injuries. She wasn't moving. The holes were gruesome as the others stared helplessly at Melissa's lifeless body. Jen’s stomach churned, and she clutched her chest as she felt it tightened. Ava’s screams raised to a higher pitch as she started to cry incoherently. “How the hell did this happen?!” Mateo started panicking.

 

“No, this is another prank. I-It’s gotta be another prank,”Yoongi stammered. Seokjin said exasperatedly, ”Do you see me doing anything?! This is not a prank, Melissa is dead!” Yoongi shook his head and looked away, ” No, this can't be real.” Seokjin grabbed Yoongi’s shoulders,”Yoongi, it’s real! You're scared I know-”  “No, I’m not scared!” Yoongi pushed Seokjin’s hands away. Mark yelled at him,”Oh, come on you're the most scared out of all of us, you cant tell a corpse from looking at one?!” “Mark!” Ava yelled angrily. “Shhh!” Namjoon put a finger to his lips. “Do you hear something?”

 

The fire went out. “Oh no! Not again!” someone yelled.

 

”Wait! What is that noise?” Emery asked fearfully. They heard the sound of something heavy being dragged. “What is that?” Namjoon pointed. A couple of miles away, they could spot a tall shadow in the distance. The shadow was dragging something heavy with one hand, on the other they could make out an object, slung over the person's shoulder. The shadow stopped and put his left arm down. They could make out the silhouette of an axe. “Guys, we have to leave, immediately!” Namjoon started pushing others to move. Ava turned tearfully to him, "What about Melissa?” Namjoon hesitated, and looked back at Melissa's body. He couldn't meet Ava’s eyes. “We can't do anything more for her, we have to leave now. I’m sorry, Ava”. She looked at him for a moment, then nodded, realizing there was nothing more she could have done. The shadow started to approach them. Christina whimpered and ran off, the others followed after her. Ava knelt and took Melissa's necklace, she looked up and saw the person with the axe stop and stare at her. Ava felt like her body stopped functioning, as she stood there frozen. Jen and Mae grabbed on to her arms and dragged her away. The group ran back into the dark woods that they had come from to end the nightmare.

 

Unfortunately for them,

 

this was only the beginning.

 

_To be continued..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! This took me 2 months to write! But it's here, I'm so happy to finally share it with you all. Please leave feedback, I'd love to hear what you think!  
> 


	2. The Nightmare Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night isn't over yet. Can the group make it out alive? Are you ready for it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by a cheesy horror screenshot game of BTS. It was made none other than the lovely Ona_Chi on Kpop Amino. Credit to her for inspiring me. This story was based on the results I got playing the game, and it seemed so much like a movie(a cheesy horror movie) that I had to write this. There are Original Characters in the Story. The character of Jen is sort of a reader Insert. This is not straight up horror, there are clichés and cheese, so there will be humor. 
> 
> One more thing: This story was written by me, DreamersCircle or otherwise known as helenasden on Tumblr. If I see that someone is reposting my work without my permission; I will find you. Enjoy the story. *kisses*

_The group ran back into the dark woods that they had come from to end the nightmare._

  
_Unfortunately for them,_

  
_this was only the beginning..._

  


They were running through the woods, panting, cold sweat gleaming off their foreheads, worried that at any moment the stranger with the axe would emerge. _Who was that guy?_ Pushing through bushes and venturing deeper into the woods, it was impossible for them to see in the darkness. Jen shouted, “Are we going the right way?!”  Namjoon grabbed Mark’s arm, “Wait, Mark! We don’t know the way back!” Everyone came to a stop, Jungkook leaned onto a tree, trying to catch his breath. “Oh my god, that guy is going to get us! Guyss!!” Ava whined, putting her hands to her head. Mark turned to Namjoon, “Well, how are we going to get out of here!”  Namjoon looked at the others, his eyes filled with worry. “First of all, everyone come closer, we need to stick together! Mateo, why are you all the way in the back?! Look,” he said turning back to Mark. “Taehyung knows the way to get back. Taehyung get us out of here! Quick!”

  
Before Taehyung or anyone else could do anything, a dark body lunged at them wielding an axe. The group screamed in terror and tried to run. Mateo was too far away from the others. He was too close to the man. The hooded figure grabbed Mateo by the collar of his shirt and threw him to the ground. Sputtering, Mateo looked up to see the hooded man raise his axe with both hands. “No, please!” he yelled desperately. The hooded man swung his axe down.

 

“Mateo?” Namjoon turned.

 

Mateo rolled to the side, ending on his stomach, trying to escape. He put his hands to the ground and tried to lift himself. _Thwack!_ They heard a sickening wet thud as the dark man sunk his axe into Mateo’s back. Mateo let out a blood-curdling scream. “Mateo!!!” Namjoon screamed, trying to make his way to where Mateo and the killer were. The group was screaming in terror. Mae clutched her stomach fighting the urge to throw up.

  


“Aiiiieeeeeeee!” Mateo screamed as the killer kept swinging his axe into Mateo’s back, again and again. “Heeeelp meeee!” Arms outstretched, desperately trying to grab onto the ground as the dirt slipped through his hands, desperately trying to escape. Blood was streaming from his body and covering the ground. So, so much blood.

 

Namjoon running as fast as he can.

 

Jen screaming out Mateo’s name.

 

Mateo’s words becoming less coherent.

 

The killer kept slamming his axe into Mateo’s ruined back. Mateo started to go still.

 

Namjoon tripped and fell, the side of his face hitting the ground.

 

Mateo didn't move. He didn't make a sound. Namjoon looked up, disoriented. Jen rushed to where Namjoon was and grabbed his arm.

 

The killer put his foot on Mateo’s back and tugged on the axe, removing it from Mateo’s battered back. He stood there with his foot on Mateo, looking at them, his arm which held the axe was resting on his side. He lifted his hand and beckoned them forward.

 

_Try me._

 

Jen turned to Namjoon, “Namjoon, we have to go!”  “But, Mateo…” he said dazed. She looked at him, tears threatening to spill, “Namjoon, we can’t do anything for him anymore.” Her words mirrored what Namjoon had told Ava. _“We can't do anything more for her, we have to leave now.”_  He felt cold. The killer removed his foot from Mateo’s back and stepped forward.

 

Namjoon and Jen ran as fast as they could. Who was this man? Was it even a man? All Jen could make out was the person was dressed in black with a hoodie over their head. And what looked like a mask, covering his face. They reached the others. Hoseok was staring at them like a madman, eyes wide with fear. “We’re going to die out here!”

 

“Don't say that!” Mae yelled at him. “But Mateo’s dead!” he wailed, tears streaming down. He started panicking, “Guys, we have to get out of here. We should split up!” 

 

“No, we are not splitting up!” Mae retorted back. “Don't you know that's how people die in horror movies? The classic way of having them being picked off one by one!” They heard footsteps running towards them. Ava took Christina's hand and ran off to the right. Tim grabbed Emery and ran off to the left. “Tim!” Namjoon yelled.

 

“And we split up,” Mae muttered. Yoongi ran off. “Yoongi, no!” Seokjin yelled, but it was no use, Yoongi was already gone. Hoseok started to run but Seokjin grabbed onto his sleeves, “You’re not going anywhere!” Jimin tried to calm Hoseok down. “Hoseok, you don't know how to get back. Taehyung does. It's more dangerous going by yourself.”

 

The footsteps sounded much closer now, they started to slow down.

 

* * *

 

 

Tim kept running, pulling his younger sister. He wondered if leaving his friends was the right choice, maybe he could turn back. No. It was too late now. He didn't know where he was going, but he was going to get his sister out of here, no matter what. And this murderer was going to be put in jail. Hopefully he would get the death sentence.

 

“Tim! What are you doing!? We don't know the way back!” Emery yelled. Her body trembled as she ran, trying to keep up with her brothers long legs. “Shh! It’s going to be fine, Em. We’re going to get out, we have to!” He tried to sound confident, but his stomach was gnawing with anxiety and fear. There was also the thought of what if he was just getting them deeper into the woods instead of escaping. What if the killer got to them… Mateo. _Jesus._ He couldn't get the image out of his head, the image of Mateo mercilessly getting hacked over and over again. How his face looked. The blood. His life leaving. Being taken away. What if that happened to him and his sister? But no. He couldn't give in to fear. For his sister. He needed to get her out. _Please God, let me and my sister make it out of here alive._

 

The killer emerged from the darkness, swinging a sharp looking knife, mask gleaming. Tim and Emery screamed and tried to run, Emery was grabbed from the hair and felt herself being pulled backwards, she cried out in pain and fear. The killer held on to her hair as she screamed for her brother. Tim grabbed a thick branch and swung it with all his might. It made a loud sound as it made contact with the killers head. The hooded man let go of Emery and grabbed his own head, she scrambled to escape. The killer was dazed, but he lunged at Tim with the knife, it made a gash on his right arm as it made contact. Tim screamed in pain and clutched at his arm. The killer tried to sink the knife in his head, but Tim evaded just in time, but not before the killer swung his knife, and scratched Tim’s chest. He started to bleed. “Tim!!!” Emery screamed.

“Emery, run!”

 

“I can't leave you!” 

 

“Please just go!”

 

What she last saw before she turned away was her brother trying to swing the branch at the hooded man who ducked, then continued attacking Tim ruthlessly with the knife. She ran as fast as she could, as far as she could, away. How could she leave him? She heard her brother yell out in pain again, and then heard the killer grunt as he was hit again by Tim.

 

* * *

 

 

The group continued running, they wanted to keep a safe distance away from the killer so Taehyung could safely lead them back. They stopped to catch their breath. Hoseok rested his hands on a nearby tree, then leaned his tired body on it. He stiffened, “Do you hear that?” They heard the sound of footsteps again, coming closer at a quick pace. The killer was still on their trail! Hoseok tripped and fell down. “Jennifer, help!”

 

She and Mae were the closest, everyone else was getting farther and farther away. He looked at them with desperate eyes. The footsteps were getting louder. Jen and Mae kept running, they did not stop to help him.

 

Jen’s throat felt like it was closing and the tears started falling. She kept seeing Hoseok's betrayed expression in her mind. Her conscience ruthlessly attacked her. _WHY? WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP HIM? YOU WENT BACK FOR NAMJOON BUT YOU LEFT HOSEOK BEHIND!_ She clenched her fists as a sob escaped her. _I’m sorry Hoseok._

 

Mae stopped her. “Wait, where are the others?” There was no one in sight. They were separated.

 

Funny how karma works.

 

They heard footsteps rushing towards them, Jen and Mae started to run as fast as they could. Jen felt somebody grab her arm and yell, “Move out of the way!”, then she felt herself falling as the person shoved her to the ground. Jen quickly got back on her feet, upset and scared. She could barely make out the shadowy outline in the dark getting farther away, but she thought she had seen a flash of blonde pass her before she hit the ground. That familiar voice. Was that Ava?! What the heck!? She looked behind her. All was still. _Those footsteps were probably Ava,_ Jen thought with annoyance. If the killer had been behind her, Jen would surely be dead while Ava ran for her life. Scenes of Mateo being hacked, flashed in her mind.

 

_While Ava ran for her life._ Really, was it any different from what she did to Hoseok?

 

Jen lowered her head in shame. Wait. Where was Mae? Jen observed the trees that surrounded her as the wind moved the bushes softly. She was all alone. With fear in her heart, she started to go forward. After what seemed like an hour, she exited the forest to enter an unfamiliar place. There was nothing there except for what looked like a cabin.  She quickly went forward and checked the windows, it was dark inside. Was there anybody inside? She knocked on the door. Screw this! There was a killer out there, she couldn't stay outside waiting any longer! She turned the knob, the door opened. She slowly closed the door behind her. The cabin felt warm and smelled musty. She wondered how long it had been empty. She took out her cell phone to see better. On one hand if the killer was outside she would be safe… that is if the killer didn’t enter. Then this would be one of the stupidest decisions she’s ever made in her life. Otherwise, she would be ok. Unless the killer was already in here. Then she would have further screwed herself.

 

She pushed past some boxes and entered a dark hallway. Something collided with her, she fell to the ground with a shout. The person also yelled in pain and almost fell. She quickly scrambled up, about to make a run for it.

“Jen?”

She stopped and turned to the familiar voice. “Jimin?”

 

* * *

 

 

Mae was alone. She didn't know how it happened but one moment she was running alongside Jen and suddenly she heard someone yell at them. Next thing she knew she was running by herself. She paused to catch her breath. No, she couldn't be alone, how was she going to survive this? All alone. She was going to get lost. Was Jen okay? _Hoseok._ This was all Namjoon’s fault. No, it was Yoongi and his stupid idea to go into the woods. She could have been at home preparing for her test. Boring, yes, but at least she would be alive. She heard the bushes rustle. A person emerged, it was a shape of a man. Mae panicked, she thought for a split-second _I’m going to die_. She grabbed a rock, slightly bigger than her hand, and pulled back to throw.

“Mae, wait! It’s me!”

  
The rock fell to the floor.

 

* * *

 

 

Jimin reached for Jen’s hands and helped her up. “You freaking scared me,” he said putting a hand to his chest. “I’m sorry, you scared me too,” she paused, then added, “You don't know how happy I am to see you, Jimin.” Jimin looked away, lips slightly trembling. “I can't believe this is happening. I don't think we’re going to make it.” Jen put her hand on his arm, “Jimin, don't say that. How do you expect us to try and survive if you're already saying that we’re not going to?”

 

“I- I just don't know what to do, or how to get out of here. And we’re all separated from each other.” He lowered his voice. “Before I came here to hide, when we were all running…. I think I heard Hoseok yell.”

 

Jen alarmed asked, “Do you know where he is?” Jimin sadly shook his head, “I tried to go back, but I couldn't find him. I just ended up getting lost until I found this place. I hope he’s okay.” Jen felt a pang of guilt. He looked at her, “I am glad I ran into you, it's better if we’re not alone.” She agreed. “We’ve got to find the others.”

 

“Shh! Do you hear that?” Jimin moved closer to Jen. They heard the sound of footsteps outside. Jen grabbed onto Jimin's wrist and they journeyed deeper in the corridor to try and find a place to hide. Jimin opened one of the doors, they saw a spacious room that was empty with the exception of several stacks of boxes lined against the walls. There was one window.

 

Someone was looking out the window. They quickly hid behind a stack of boxes. The person just stood there leaning against the wall as if they had lost hope. The moon was shining on the persons red shirt. “Is that Mark?” Jimin whispered. The stature and build looked similar to Mark. Jen and Jimin walked towards him. “Mark, move away from the window, the killer could see you!” she reached to grab his arm. As soon as she pulled him, his body fell from where it was standing, his arm flew back to reveal his neck was slashed, blood that had seeped from the wound was already dry. Jen and Jimin screamed and pushed themselves away. The blood wasn't the only thing that covered his shirt, he had many holes from where he was stabbed multiple times. There were drops of blood sprinkled on Mark’s face, his eyes staring lifeless at the ceiling, mouth opened in a soundless scream. Jimin gagged and covered his mouth, Jen fell to her knees, her stomach churned. She just realized that where he previously stood was covered in dry blood, some of it on the wall he was leaning on.

 

Jimin got on his knees and started vomiting. Why wouldn't this nightmare end? They heard footsteps outside. Jen carefully peeked out the window, she saw what looked to be Mae and Jungkook walking cautiously. She went to where Jimin was. “Jimin, Jungkook and Mae are outside, let's go to them.” Jimin wiped his mouth, his eyes staring off somewhere, not quite looking at a specific place. He nodded.

 

“Mae! Jungkook!” she whispered urgently. “Come inside! Quick!” Their eyes lit up when they noticed them. “No,” Jungkook said. “I know where some of the other guys are, we have to meet up with them.” He beckoned them forward. Jimin and Jen were unsure but they joined the others outside of the cabin. Jungkook looked relieved, “I’m so glad we found you guys. The others are at a graveyard.” Jen’s eyes widened, “Wait, what? You’ve got to be kidding me, a GRAVEYARD?”

 

Jungkook shrugged, unbothered, “There's a graveyard not too far away, some of the guys are already there. I was looking around for the others. I think we’re a little closer to getting out of here.” Jen wrapped her arms around herself, “Good. I can't take much more any longer.” Jimin said dazed, “Guys, Mark is dead.”  Mae and Jungkook looked at each other sharply. Jen shuddered, “His body was left for us to find, like some kind of sick joke.”

 

“Mark was horrible, but this….,” Jungkook shook his head and looked at the ground. They heard a bloodcurdling scream, which made everyone jump. It was cut off. Jimin put his face in his hands and closed his eyes tightly. “No, no more.”  Jungkook turned to them, “Guys, we have to move. Follow me.”

 

Soon they reached a small graveyard, to its side was a road, there were no cars in sight. _Good, we’ll have a way out._ Jen took out her phone to see if she had a signal, maybe they could call the police. Unfortunately, there was none. “We can hide here,” Jungkook said. Jen looked up at him in disbelief, “Hide? Here?”

 

Yoongi emerged from behind a tombstone. “There has been no car so far. We have no signal. The best thing we can do is follow the road and see where it leads us, but Jungkook wanted to find the others.” Mae looked at them, “Why don't two of us see if the road leads us to somewhere or someone who can help us, and then come back for the rest of us?”  “That's what I said,” Yoongi interjected. “No!” Jungkook protested. “No more splitting up! Something bad always happens when we do!” He pulled them closer to the tombstones. They saw Seokjin sitting with his arms around his knees. His face lit up with relief when he saw them. “I’m so glad you're all safe!” He pulled them into a hug.

 

“You still haven't found the others?” Jen asked. Seokjin shook his head. “Jungkook hasn't found Namjoon or Taehyung yet. And we don't know where Hoseok is, we were hoping he and Jimin would be together.” Shame creeped back into her. “And there's still Ava, Christina, Mark, Tim, and Emery to find. How are we going to do this?”

 

“We can still do this,” Jungkook said stubbornly. “Guys,” Jen said. “Mark is dead. And I heard a girl scream, I don't know if she's alive or not.” Seokjin and Yoongi were stunned. Jungkook ran his hands through his hair in frustration. “If only I could find Taehyung, he knows his way around these stupid woods.”

 

“If Taehyung is smart, he would just get out of here.” Yoongi said. “Yoongi!” Jimin swatted him. “What? If he gets out he can call the police and we’ll have a better chance of getting out of here alive! Jesus,” Yoongi muttered.

 

Jungkook went to go look for the rest of their friends. “I hope he’ll be okay.” Mae said worrying. An hour passed with them waiting for Jungkook to return. He did return, running. He skidded to a stop and hid behind a tombstone. “Shh!” he said putting a finger to his lips. “I think the killer is coming, everybody be quiet.”

 

“Great, we’re all going to die.” Yoongi said. “Might as well be worth a shot.” He turned to the nearest person which was Jen and kissed her. She shoved him away from her, disgusted. “What the hell was that?!” she hissed. Yoongi looked back at her in shock. He moved to where Mae was, “Okay, I like you.” Then he grabbed her face and kissed her. Seokjin awkwardly took notice, and smacked him, “Yoongi what's wrong with you, this isn't the time for that!” Mae glared at Yoongi. Jen looked at him in shock. “You pervert! Ladies man! You think since we might die you can just kiss us!”  “Guys, please I’m begging you,” Jungkook pleaded. “Please be quiet.”

  


They waited in silence. Yoongi turned to jungkook, “Are you sure it was the killer?” Jungkook shrugged, “I don't know, I just heard footsteps and so I ran.” Yoongi gave him a look. “It could have been one of our friends!”

“I had a bad feeling about it!”

 

“Let’s just go check it out, you and me. We’ll be careful.”

  
“Bad Idea,” Jin interrupted. The two ignored him and left. “We’re all going to die.” Seokjin sighed. They waited for Yoongi and Jungkook to return, hoping that they would be back safely. They heard Ava scream. Jen jumped and the others looked to see who it was. All was still as they peered through the darkness. They heard no other sound. “Oh my god, that was definitely Ava. He probably got her,” Jimin grabbed on to his hair and started rocking back and forth, “This can’t be happening thiscantbehappeningthiscantbeh-”. Jen put her hand on his shoulder. “Jimin, calm down,” she rubbed his arm in a soothing manner.

 

Mae looked at the others with dread, “Is Ava dead? How many more of us are going to go tonight?” She buried her face in her hands. Ava had shoved Jen to the ground and was going to leave her to the killer, and at that moment she could have cared less what happened to Ava, but hearing her scream… an image played through her mind of the killer sinking his axe into Ava’s chest---she tried to push the image away. She couldn’t feel any satisfaction from it, just a sick dread.

 

Jen heard the sound of something being dragged on the ground. She carefully took a glance, and saw a person dragging something heavy. The person knelt down, and was examining whatever it was that they were dragging. Was it a body? The person stood up, and quickly looked in both directions. The way the person stood, the familiar way he hunched his shoulders… he looked in her direction. She quickly sat back. She had recognized his face. Crouching on her hands and knees, she went closer to the others. “Guys, I saw someone drag something.” She swallowed. “I think it was a body.” Seokjin stared at her, “The killer?” he asked fearfully.

“It was Yoongi. I saw him.”

 

They looked shocked. “I saw him, he brought the body, I don’t know what he's doing, except---”

 

Jimin stared at her with wide eyes. “Except what? Jen don’t tell me you think he’s the killer.”

 “What other explanation is there? It doesn’t make sense but what is he doing?” She looked back to where Yoongi was. Their eyes met, he started walking forward. She scrambled back, the others hearing the footsteps approach also got up to run. Yoongi ran after her and grabbed her wrist, she yelled out in fear and tried to hit him. “Jen, be quiet!” He dodged her fist and grabbed on to her other wrist, she started to struggle. Seokjin shoved him to the ground and helped Jen to her feet. Yoongi, shocked, scrambled to his feet, “Guys, what are you doing?! It's just me, I’m not the killer!” They hesitated. Jen looked at him. “Who was that person you were dragging?”

 

“I don’t know, it was a girl I couldn’t get a good look, wait---” Yoongi stopped seeing her expression. “Wait, you guys don’t think I did it! I’m not the killer, I was with you all the whole time!”

 

“Not the whole time,” Mae said. “Yoongi, what were you doing with that body?” Jen asked. Mae suddenly looked around panicking, “Where’s Jungkook, wasn’t he with you?”

 

“Look I can explain. Jungkook and I were looking for the others, we heard Ava scream and we weren’t sure where it was coming from so we separated, but only momentarily! I found the girl and she was still somewhat alive, so I was trying to take her back, but I didn’t hear her breathe anymore. I was just checking to see if she was still alive. Well, she's not. I didn’t kill her guys, I swear it, you’ve got to believe me.” Yoongi looked at them with desperation. “Can you trust me?”

 

“I trust you Yoongi.” Jimin said automatically. Seokjin looked at Yoongi, “I do want to believe you Yoongi.”

 

“You can trust me, Seokjin. I may be lousy sometimes, but I’m not a killer. I would never do this.”

 

Seokjin nodded. Yoongi looked at the girls. His eyes rested on Mae. Jen bit her lip and looked back at Yoongi. He couldn’t possibly have done this, could he? “I trust you Yoongi,” she said finally. “I’m sorry I doubted you.” Mae’s mouth formed into a straight line. “No.”

 

Yoongi was taken aback. He looked away hurt. Jimin turned angrily at her, “Mae, he's not a killer! He would never do anything to us!” Before he could say anymore, Jungkook approached followed by someone else. That other person was Namjoon, he looked at them in surprise, “What are you all doing standing up? You could have been seen!” Jen went to hug Namjoon. He hugged her back tightly, “I’m glad you're okay Jenny, I was worried about you.”

 

“And what about us? What are we, chopped liver?” Seokjin asked indignantly. Namjoon laughed. “Of course I was worried about you all too,” he said hugging Seokjin. Jungkook asked Yoongi, “Did you find Ava?”

 

“I don’t know,” he replied. “I found a girl, but she looked so messed up, I couldn’t get a good look at who she was.”

 

Namjoon looked back, “Where is she?”

 

“She’s dead. I don’t know what good it would be to go back, unless you want to bury her. I don’t know if it was Ava or not,” he said flatly. Mae looked around at all of them. “We’re not all here. Where's Hoseok and Taehyung?”

 

“And there's still Tim and Emery that we haven’t seen.” Jen added. Jungkook turned to Namjoon. “We should keep looking.”

 

“We’ve been looking for so long,” Yoongi said rubbing the back of his head. “And staying in the same place for too long.”

 

Namjoon checked his phone and cursed. “My phone has low battery. And still no signal.” Mae spoke up, “Maybe we should see where this road leads, then we can get help and find the others. It's too dangerous to stay out here. And we can't really see very well.”

 

Namjoon agreed. Jungkook still insisted for them to continue looking, but in the end they followed the road to see where it would lead them. After walking for some time, they came across a small shack. “How convenient,” Yoongi deadpanned.

 

“You should be grateful no matter if it does seem too convenient,” Seokjin chided him. Namjoon looked closer at the shack, and hesitated. He put his hand on the doorknob and turned it. The door opened to reveal a dark empty room. They entered and started to search for a source of light. Jungkook locked the door and looked around the room for something to bar the door with. They found a small flashlight and soon the room was dimly lit. Namjoon tried in vain to get a signal. “Give me a signal for the love of God, 9-freakin-1-1 is all I’m asking.”

 

Jimin who was sitting in a corner next to Seokjin was grabbing on to his knees. He stiffened. “Did you hear that?” Jungkook lifted his head up. “Hear what?” Namjoon was still pacing, Jungkook grabbed on to his arm. “Shh!”

 

“What? What is it?” Namjoon asked alarmed. They remained silent, waiting for something to happen. The doorknob rattled. It rattled again, then stopped. They heard something kick the door. Everyone jumped. The door started to be kicked repeatedly. Jungkook moved further back and accidentally kicked the flashlight. They no longer had light for their hideout, and it was pitch black once again. The door was kicked open, and they saw a shadow looming. Jen heard sounds of struggle behind her. _Oh my God, he’s here. M-My friends._ She heard one of them yell out. _No!_ _No more!_ _Was that Seokjin yelling?_

 

Jen started searching blindly for a weapon or anything, something to hurt the killer. Even the freaking flashlight sounded pretty good. Mae kneeled next to her also looking. Searching, searching, yes! Jen grabbed on to something that felt large enough that she could put both arms around the object to grab it, it was round and felt rubbery. _Rubbery?_ It didn't matter. She pulled her weapon out in triumph and was going to throw the exercise ball--- WHAT?! An exercise ball?! “I'VE GOT A PEACH!” Mae screamed out. She hurled the peach at the killers head to hear a very satisfying, but comical _THWACK!_ The killer yelled out in surprise and pain, as he almost lost his footing. He regained his balance just in time for the exercise ball to crash into him. The killer hit the wall and crumpled to the floor.

 

Jen reached her hand out to grab Namjoon’s and started to run blindly, hitting dark objects in the way to finally reach the back door. Jungkook had grabbed on to Mae’s hand and was pulling her. Jen’s foot smacked into a hard dark object and fell to the ground in pain, bringing Namjoon along with her. Her head hit the floor, her vision turned sideways. Pain slowly spread through her head. She faintly heard Namjoon calling her name, her body was pulled up. “ _Jen, please get up!”_ Namjoon’s voice sounded so far away. Dazed, her head throbbing, she forced her legs to move forward. Darkness, trees, bushes. Everything was a blur. _Just run, just run._ She felt her arm get yanked downward, her body was pulled to the ground as she hit it for the second time. Namjoon had fallen but was quickly getting back on his feet, they continued to run. They eventually slowed down, she sank to the ground.

 

She opened her eyes to feel dirt on her cheek. _Where am I?_ She immediately sat up and felt a rush to her forehead. “Careful!” she heard somebody say. “Are you alright?” Namjoon asked, his eyebrows furrowed in worry. “Yeah, I’m okay. I think.” She saw Jungkook and Mae were sitting nearby, looking exhausted, dirt smearing their cheeks. She noticed Namjoon had what looked like dry blood on the side of his face. “Hey, are YOU alright?” she asked trying to touch the bruise. “I’m fine, touching isn't going to make it better. I hurt myself when I fell, but I’m fine.” He hesitated. “I’m more worried about you.” She looked at where Jungkook and Mae were sitting. “Namjoon, where are the others?” she asked. Jungkook bit his lip and looked down pained. Mae looked at Jen, trying to get words out, “Jen… it’s...it's not good. I don't think so.”

  


_No._ She stood up shakingly. “Jen!” Namjoon grabbed onto her arm, trying to steady her. “Namjoon, where are the others?”

 

“They-they aren't with us. I don't know where they are, we just ran, I thought they were behind us, I’m so sorry Jen it's all my fault, I should have helped them-helped them get out, I’m so sorry.” he said helplessly. Mae put her hand on Namjoon’s arm. “Namjoon don't. It's not all your fault.” She looked down. Jen looked at them, “Do you think they’re okay?” Namjoon stayed quiet. It was Jungkook who spoke, “We don’t know.” Her chest started tightening, it was hard just to breathe. “It's just us four?” she asked Namjoon.

 

“That we know of.”

 

Jen looked at the dark trees that threatened to swallow them. Jungkook hugged Mae, “This is not going to happen again. We’re never going to let anything bad happened to you girls ever again.”

 

Jen just stared at the ground, Namjoon put his arms around her. His eyes fixed on her intently, “Jen look at me. I promise I’m going to keep you safe.” She stood silent for a couple of seconds, then she broke her stare away from his. “How can you promise that?” she mumbled.

 

It was just them four, were the others safe?   _They’re not safe,_ she thought. _The killer_. _How could they be when he was still around._

 

_Does it matter if we survive?_

 

_It's too late now. One of us is probably gone._

 

**_End of Nightmare. For now._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had the appearance of the peach! Despite that this chapter was a lot darker than the previous chapter and the most fun for me to write. Sorry for the wait, and please leave feedback! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. "One of you is Missing"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon, Jungkook, Jen, and Mae have made it out of the dark forest, but will their other friends live?  
> Who survived, who died, and who is missing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has angst in it.
> 
> Also a reminder: This story was written by me, DreamersCircle or otherwise known as helenasden on Tumblr. If I see that someone is reposting my work without my permission; I will find you. Enjoy the story. *kisses*

_“ Jen? Jen!”_

 

Jen felt Namjoon grabbing her arm firmly, his eyebrows were furrowed. “Jen, look at me.” She glanced at him.

 

“We can't stay here.”

 

Jen muttered, “We’re going to leave them?”

 

They heard the sound of bushes rustling, before they could feel the all too familiar fear and dread creep back, two persons emerged. One was shorter with a slender build, the other was much taller with broad shoulders. “Yoongi?! Taehyung!” Jungkook called out. The two boys ran to them looking relieved to see familiar faces.

 

“Are you two ok?” Mae asked, she stopped hugging them to inspect them. There was still some blood on Taehyung's face and shirt. Yoongi’s hands were also stained due to carrying the unidentified girl’s body. Namjoon put his hand on Taehyung's shoulder, “You don't know how glad I am to see you two.”

 

“Where were you all?” Taehyung interrupted. “We separated and I didn't know what to do, I was trying to find you guys, at the same trying to hide from the killer. I was so scared, but I’m so glad I finally found you all.” He paused, eyes scanning each of their faces, he stopped realizing something. “Well, most of you,” he added quietly.

 

“Taehyung, you have blood on your face.” Jen looked at him with concern. “Were you okay? Did you- did you run into the killer?”

 

He shook his head, “Not exactly. But...I heard him.” He looked away from Jen and said in a hurry, “I tried to get away as fast as possible, and I tripped and hit my head on a tree.” Now that he mentioned it, there was a small bump on his head, lightly covered by blood. Jen’s eyes widened, before she could say something he quickly said, embarrassed, “It's not so bad, I was a little dazed but I’m fine. I got scraped by the tree, but it’s not bleeding anymore. Where were you guys anyways, you didn’t answer my question.”

 

Jen didn’t like how he dismissed it so easily. Still looking at the bump she said, “We were lost. We eventually met up with Seokjin and Jimin and waited with them at a graveyard, yes I know how that sounds, Yoongi and Kookie went to look for the others and they found Namjoon. Then we came across a shack and hid there for maybe a couple of minutes. The killer broke in and we ran away.”

 

Taehyung’s eyes widened, “Oh my god.”

 

Namjoon turned to Yoongi, “Do you have an idea where Seokjin and Jimin are?” Yoongi shook his hair, his bangs almost covering his eyes. “No. It was me by myself when I got out of the shack, I hope they made it out.” He bit down on his lower lid. “Fortunately, I saw Taehyung wandering around, and well, here we are.”

 

Jen’s eyes widened as she realized something, “Taehyung, what about Hoseok?”

 

He shook his head. “After we split up, I didn't see anybody until Yoongi found me and now you guys. He wasn't with you guys in the shack?”

 

She felt a weight sliding down inside her chest. Taehyung suddenly asked,  “But what about the others? You guys were only with Seokjin and Jimin? What happened to Mark and Tim?”

 

There was an uncomfortable silence. Namjoon was the first to speak, unaware of the others reactions. “Tim and Emery separated from us. Mark did the same, I don’t know--” Yoongi blurted out, “Mark is dead.” Taehyung jerked his head in Yoongi's direction. “Wh-what?” Namjoon looked at Yoongi, shocked.

 

Jen hugged herself and said reluctantly, “Me and Jimin found his body.” Taehyung's lower lip started to quiver, his eyes filled with tears. Jungkook put his arms around Taehyung trying to comfort him. Taehyung turned his face away and steadied his voice. “Okay. What about the others?”  “Either Ava or Christina is dead, we couldn’t really see,” Mae responded. “We don't know where Hoseok is…. and now….well, now we don't know where anybody else is.”

 

Taehyung's head snapped up. “We’ll look for the others.” His eyes were steeled with determination. Namjoon put his hand on the back of his head. “I don’t think it's that simple, we-”  “We can do it,” Yoongi interrupted. “We found you Namjoon, we can find the others.”

 

“No, look. If we stay here any longer, our friends will risk being killed. Taehyung, you need to get us out of here, so we can get help.”

 

“No Namjoon, we can find them,” he said urgently. “We have to help them.”

 

Namjoon put both hands on Taehyung's shoulders. “We _will_ help them. But we can’t help them if we stay here, we have nothing to protect ourselves, no backup, and what if we run into the killer? What help would we be for our friends if we get hurt or killed? No, let’s head back to the diner and call the police. We’re going to waste precious time wandering around here.”

 

“The police are just going to take their sweet time getting over here,” Yoongi interjected angrily. “Our friends will probably be dead by then.” Jungkook's eyes started filling up. Mae turned angrily at Yoongi, “I’ve had enough of this Yoongi, you're not helping! Looking around with no idea of where we’re going isn’t going to help either. Look everyone, we have to do this! And now! We’ve wasted enough time talking about this!”  “Guys, please,” Jungkook pleaded. “Let’s just help them. I don’t care how its done, but we have to help them.”

Namjoon turned to Taehyung, “Taehyung get us out of here.”  Taehyung nodded. “Follow me guys.” He rubbed his eyes wearily.

 

“Wait!”

 

They turned to see Emery running towards them, she grabbed on to Namjoon’s sleeves. “Namjoon! My brother! We have to save him!”  “Emery! Where's your brother?”

 

Fresh tears fell from her eyes. “I don't know. That person attacked us and my brother-my brother was trying to protect me. He told me to run. I didn’t want to but I did, and I left him by himself.” She started sobbing. “I don't know if he’s okay.”

 

“Emery,” Namjoon replied. “We’re going to get help.”

 

“But we have to find Tim!”

 

“Emery, listen to me. We’re going back to the diner, we’re going to call the police. We’re going to find your brother, but you have to come with us. Now.”  Jen took Emery’s arm and she and Namjoon lead the stunned girl to where Taehyung was waiting.

 

They finally made it out of the forest, a beam of light hit Jen’s face, she covered her eyes. They had made it back to the parking lot and for a moment they were disoriented to see something else that wasn’t trees, bushes, or complete darkness. “Come on, guys,” Namjoon gestured for them to follow him into the diner. Namjoon opened the doors in a hurry, the woman at the counter shrieked in surprise. “Miss, please you have to help us!” The woman backed away fearfully, the manager came out, shouting angrily, “What is going on?” He paused, he took a glance at the seven of them, noticing how disheveled they look, the dirt on their clothes, the blood on their hands and their faces. His eyes widened. “Wait!” Namjoon called out to him. “We mean no harm, please you need to call the police right now. There is a murderer back there in the woods, our friends are still out there, he’s going to kill them! Please call them now.” The manager nodded wordlessly, he took out his cell phone. He handed it to Namjoon who quickly repeated what he previously said to the dispatcher.

 

When the police arrived, they asked Namjoon for information on how the man looked. How many of their friends were still in the forest, how did they look. The police took out their guns and went in search of them. One of the officers asked them why were they there in the first place. Namjoon placed his hand on the back of his neck, and bowed his head. He told them the reason. The man shook his head in disappointment. Namjoon told them that four of their friends had already been killed. That Melissa's body was probably still near their burned out fire. Taehyung told them how to get to where Melissa’s body was, and the quickest way to the lake. The officer told them to wait inside the diner, they would call an ambulance to take them to the hospital. Some officers stayed around the diner.

 

The small group sat in one of the booths. They waited silently, not knowing what to say. Jen swallowed nervously. Taehyung clenched his fists together, and stared fixedly at the table. Jungkook looked at him with concern, “Are you okay, Tae?”  “It’s all my fault,” Taehyung whispered. Jen looked at him, “Taehyung, don’t say that.”

 

“It's all my fault,” he repeated. His chin trembled, “Because of me they could die.” His voice broke, tears fell down his cheeks. Yoongi who was sitting next to him, turned to him, “Taehyung, look at me. Don't blame yourself. I-” he inhaled and let it out. “I wouldn’t let go of the idea and was pressuring others to do it. I made everyone do it. It's my fault. I should have left it alone.”

 

“But I gave you the idea! I should have just kept my mouth shut, it was a stupid idea! If I never mentioned it, we would have just gone into the city and maybe watch a movie or something. We would have been safe, we would have been at home, Mark would be alive—Jesus,” He buried his face into his hands. “I can’t believe he’s gone. I don't care he acted like a jerk sometimes, he was my friend.” He lifted his head, his hands were now lightly stained by blood. “It’s all my fault.”

 

“Taehyung, it’s not your fault,” Yoongi looked down remorsefully. “Come on kid, don’t do this to yourself.”

 

Mae reached for Taehyung's hand, tears in her eyes. But Taehyung refused to be comforted. Yoongi blinked quickly, looking away from the others, he stood up and headed to the restroom. Once again all was silent, except for Taehyung's sniffling. Yoongi later returned, he sat in a booth away from them and plugged in his phone. His eyes looked slightly pink, he remained in his seat, chin resting on hand, looking at his phone.

 

They heard movement outside, a couple of policemen exited the forest. One of them entered the diner and beckoned them to come outside. Mae asked, “Did you find them?”  

 

“We found two of your friends,” he replied.  “We also located a body.” “What about the killer?” Yoongi asked. “We haven’t found him yet,” the officer responded.

 

When they had exited the diner, they noticed the ambulance had arrived. Another police man approached them followed by two young men, one with broad shoulders, the other with a smaller frame. “Seokjin! Jimin!” Jungkook ran to them. Namjoon grabbed both of them into a hug, “I’m so glad you two are safe.”   “I’m glad we made it out,” Seokjin said looking exhausted. “You all look terrible,” he added with a hint of a smile. Namjoon smirked, “You too man.” Seokjin smiled, tired but grateful to be alive and safe. Jimin stayed quiet.

 

The paramedics had with them a gurney, a body laid on it, covered. They were getting ready to put it inside the ambulance. Jimin stared at it. Namjoon approached one of them. Soon enough he went back to the others. “They found Melissa's body.”

 

Jimin fell on his knees and buried his face into his hands. “I can’t believe this is happening,” he sobbed. Seokjin put his arms around him, Jimin continued crying. An officer approached them, “The paramedics have arrived, go with them to the hospital so they can check any injuries you may have. Give us your parents’ numbers, we need to get in contact with them. Do you also know how to get in contact with the parents of your missing friends?” Namjoon replied, “I know Hoseok and Tim’s.” The officer nodded, “We will continue looking for your friends and the man that attacked you all.” Seokjin helped Jimin to his feet.

 

The drive back was filled with silence, it felt too warm and almost suffocating inside the car. It was a difference when they arrived at the hospital, not only the temperature, but the sound. It was anything but quiet, nurses bombarded them with questions as they checked to see how serious their injuries were. Except for their bruises and minor cuts, there was no serious injury to be found. Jen was worried about Taehyung's bump, but to her relief the nurse had said there was no brain trauma. The nurse gave him a wipe to clean his bloody hands, he glanced at Jen, his eyes not leaving hers, even when she turned away. The nurses wiped the dry blood from their faces.               

 

While Namjoon was occupied answering a nurses questions, Jen turned her attention to Jimin who was still silent. She leaned closer to where he sat and asked quietly, “Hey Jimin, are you okay?”  He answered in a faded tone, “Yeah- I’m… I’m okay.” He was staring off somewhere blankly. “Jimin?” She took his hand in hers. He turned his head slightly in her direction, but still did not look at her. “Jimin, are you okay,” she asked worriedly. “I’m fine...I just need…” he trailed off. “You just need what? Tell me.” She went in front of him and tried to meet his gaze.  “Jimin, look at me. What is it you need?” Jimin's gaze was now in her direction but his eyes still would not reach hers. It was as if he was looking past her, even though his eyes were on hers, Jimin was far away. “I need...I need….time.” His last word was a whisper. His hand was trembling in hers. Jen tried to talk to him, trying to reassure him. But no matter what she did Jimin would not respond.

 

They waited in the cold hospital until their parents arrived. There were more questions to answer, more hugs were given, the only difference was their reactions which ranged from tears to angry parents scolding them to never attempt that again.

 

When Jen returned to her house, she felt the exhaustion seep back into her body. She wanted nothing more than to climb into her bed (or even crash into it) and let sleep take over, but her mother insisted on her taking a shower.

 

After her shower, and after her mother hugged her and reassured her that she was safe and to try to get some sleep, she turned off the light of her room. She could not see anything, she felt anxiety rising in her. What if someone was there? She covered her ears. No, no, she was safe. There were no trees, no bushes, nobody that was running after her, there was nothing here but her room. Just her room. She kept telling herself that over and over again. She approached her bed, she felt the sudden need to look behind her shoulder. No, nobody’s there. _Great, I’m afraid of my own room._ She got in her covers and closed her eyes. All she could see was her running in the woods, Mark’s body, running in that dark enclosed shack and trying to escape, hearing her friends screaming, her and Namjoon running away, Mateo being murdered, she couldn't stop. Her leaving Hoseok. She opened her eyes. They were now adjusting to the darkness in her room. She felt unsafe. She put the covers over her head, despite how hot and uncomfortable she was, she felt like she needed to be under there, even though logically, if the killer was here in her room, the covers would not really provide any protection. But still, she felt somewhat safe under there. Were the others okay?

 

She was running, she didn’t know where but her mind screamed for her to run. She felt a gnawing fear growing in her, telling her something bad was going to happen to her. Her legs started to feel like lead, she was trying to run faster, but she was so slow. Her eyes were closed, she tried to open them but they stayed shut, why wouldn't her eyes open?! She couldn't see anything, oh no, he’s close, he’s running behind her. _Run, faster!_ She felt someone grab her hair, she felt pain as her hair was yanked back. Her mouth opened to scream but as much as she tried she could only manage a whisper, she strained trying to yell, she struggled but her body felt to heavy to move, the killer raised the knife-

 

Her eyes flew open, a scream finally came out. “Jennifer! Calm down, it’s me.” She grabbed the sides of her bed and saw her mother leaning towards her, her hand on Jen’s face. “It’s okay, it was just a dream. You’re safe.” Jen sat up. She tried to relax her breathing, it was just a dream. Her mother worryingly caressed her hair. “Do you want to talk about it?” Jen shook her head. “You already know what it was about.” Her mother just looked at her, having no idea how to respond. She sighed and instead said, “Jennifer, I need to tell you something.” She looked at her mother, dreading what she would say next. “The police called. You need to get dressed.”

 

“Really? Did they find them? Are they okay?”

“He said they found one of your friends.” Her mother hesitated a pained expression on her face.

“Mom?”

“They also found bodies. They want you and your friends to identify them.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jen had texted Mae about the call, Mae responded that she was going to get dressed and leave immediately. When they arrived, they saw Namjoon, Jungkook, Taehyung, Yoongi, Seokjin, and Emery waiting outside. “They called all of you?”

 

“They called me and Emery’s parents,” Namjoon replied, “and I texted Seokjin to let him know what was going on. Next thing I know, I see him with the others.”

 

“Well, we couldn't just let you go by yourselves while we sit at home doing nothing.” Seokjin replied. “We have to support each other.”

 

Namjoon smiled gratefully, his dimple showing. “Thanks, man. I appreciate it. Really.”

 

Mae’s eyes scanned past everyone. “Where’s Jimin?”  Yoongi spoke up, “He’s at home. His mother said it was best he stayed….. He kept having nightmares. His mom was constantly going to his room to wake him up, she ended up taking one of her chairs and staying with him until morning. I doubt she got any sleep.” He looked down and said quietly, “He’s not doing well right now, so I’m glad he’s at home. This wouldn't be good for him anyway.”

 

Jen felt sad for Jimin, none of them had taken these turn of events really well, but it seemed it had affected him the most. She hoped he would be okay. “Guys,” Jungkook said. All heads turned to him. “They said they only found one person. And they found bodies.” He swallowed. “That means-”  Namjoon cut him off. “No, we're not going to think that. Not yet. Let’s go inside.”

 

* * *

 

 

They were being led through a hallway, they stopped in their tracks when their sight landed on a person sitting on a chair, her head bent down, hands folded tightly together. Long, wavy blonde hair covered the girls face. Could it be? At the sound of their approaching footsteps, she lifted her head, her blue eyes immediately meeting with theirs.

 

Jen’s mouth fell open, “Ava?”

 

At the sound of her name being called, she froze, not believing her eyes. Her eyes looked weary, her mouth trembled when she whispered, “It’s you guys. You’re okay.” Her eyes looked beyond where they were, searching for someone. Her vision centered on them once more. “Are you the only ones here?”

 

For a moment, no one said a word. Namjoon instead said, “Ava, I’m happy to see that you’re ok.”  Ava looked at him upset, “Where were you guys, I was all alone!” Jen recalled that Ava chose to split up from them, and didn’t seem too eager to stick around after she shoved Jen to the ground, but knowing that it wouldn't help to bring that up, she held her tongue. Even Yoongi was staying quiet. “Christina.” She covered her face with her hands. Seokjin asked carefully, “What happened with Christina?” When Ava removed her hands, she looked ashamed. “We were together, mostly, we were just trying to figure out how to get out of that god-forsaken forest! Chris fell and scraped her knee pretty badly on a rock, so we weren’t able to move as fast as before. And then….then that monster was there. He grabbed onto me, and I thought… I thought I was going to die. But Christina started hitting him, she was trying to save me! He let go of me and hit her instead, and then he wouldn't stop hitting her.” Tears were streaming down her cheeks, her voice now trembling. “She was backing away and trying to kick him, I didn't know what to do. She told me to run-” she stopped abruptly.

 

Jen’s insides were feeling cold. “What Ava?”

 

She started crying harder and forced the words out, “She told me to run--- and I did! I didn't know what to do, I was so scared I just ran. And he had that axe with him, oh please tell me she’s okay!”

 

“We don't know where she is,” Namjoon answered, “we just found out you were okay--”

 

She interrupted him, her tear-streaked face more tense than before. “I’m not okay. I was so scared,” she shook her head, “I deserve it anyway, I left her. I just kept running, but I couldn't get out, I didn't know where I was. I hid somewhere, I don’t know how that monster didn’t find me. The police found me a couple of hours ago.”

 

Her eyes rested on Yoongi. They narrowed. “This is all your fault, Min.”

 

Yoongi stiffened. She lunged at him, Jungkook and Seokjin grabbed her arms and were restraining her. “This is all your fault! If it wasn't for you, none of this would have happened!” Seokjin was trying to calm her down, but it was no use, Ava was livid. “But yet you seemed to survive, what about Melissa!”

 

“Ava!” Seokjin said trying to intervene. “This won't make anything better.”

 

She looked up at him tearfully, “Are the others okay? Mark is okay, right?”  He hesitated, “Did they find anyone else this morning?”

 

“They said they only found me.”

 

Jen remembered what her mother told her, what Jungkook had said, not too long ago.

_“He said they found one of your friends. They found bodies. They want you and your friends to identify them.”_

“ _They said they only found one person. And they found bodies.”_

 

Realization hit her. _No, no, no._

 

“Ava. Mark---” Seokjin was interrupted by the voice of a man, they recognized him as one of the officers from the night before. He motioned for them to follow him. They were led through another hallway which ended at a door. Jen noticed there were couples in their 30’s or 40’s who she did not recognize coming outside of the room. Some of the women were crying, she guessed they were the parents. The officer gestured for them to enter the room. Jen saw the remaining parents in the room were looking down at a desk in front of them. There were five photographs lined in a neat row.

She did not want to approach, but she found her footsteps leading her closer to the desk. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the first and more familiar. In the picture Melissa was not covered in blood, she looked pale, looking even more lifeless than last night. Ava burst into tears, which only got worse as she recognized the other two faces. The other two photos were of Mateo and Mark. Emery’s mother approached her daughter and put her arms around her, crying. Emery looked at her in confusion and went closer to the table. Her eyes widened. Jen looked at the last two pictures, Emery fell to the floor crying.

The last two pictures were of Christina and Tim. Namjoon clenched his fists, trying to hold in the tears. Emery was now sobbing uncontrollably, “No, Tim! My brother…...my brother. No, this isn't real, this isn’t real, my brother….” She grabbed on to the desk, as if that would somehow bring back her older brother. Her mother went to comfort her. Jungkook put his head on Taehyung's shoulder, trying to hide his tears. Taehyung only stared wordlessly at the pictures, barely aware Jungkook was crying on him. Tears were falling down Yoongi's cheeks, his jaw tightened. He turned and hurriedly left the room. Seokjin looked worriedly at where Yoongi was, then looked tearfully at Namjoon. One of the men were asking them some questions, Jen’s vision was becoming blurry, her cheeks felt wet. Emery was now crying hysterically, her parents took her from the room in an effort to calm her down.

Mae was also crying, she shook her head and told Jen she was going outside for a while. Jen nodded, “I’m going too”, and followed her out the room. The parents were now being led to see the bodies of their sons and daughters. Jen didn't want to go, she felt she had seen enough. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Namjoon looking at her with concern. He put an arm around her in a comforting gesture. The officer who had led them, approached them. “One of you is still missing.” She sharply breathed in knowing what he would say next. “We haven't found Jung Hoseok yet, but we are still looking for him. We’ve cleared off most of the immediate area, we’re going to check the lake for a body, and go deeper into the woods.” She went still, her insides feeling cold, she clenched her hands together.

Namjoon’s jaw tightened, “And the killer?”  “There has been no trace of him, we haven't found any evidence that he may have left behind, aside from the bodies. We are going to put several officers around the area, and notify the public about the killer, and that we have a missing person.”

 

Hoseok was gone, missing. She had a chance to help him. A chance that was now gone. Was he even alive?

 

_“One of you is missing.”_

Her hands dropped to her sides.

 

_To be continued…._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than my previous chapters. This is a different change of pace from the other two chapters and took me a while to write since the police and paramedics are involved. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave feedback if possible! If you like the story leave a Kudo!
> 
> *Edit: If anyone’s wondering about Chapter 4 (Is anyone reading my story, lol) For those who are reading my story and are wondering what happened, I’ve been pretty busy this past month, but I am writing Chapter 4, and I’m trying to get it ready as soon as I can. It will come.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! This took me 2 months to write! But it's here, I'm so happy to finally share it with you all. Comments will be appreciated, I'd love to hear what you think.


End file.
